Harry's Grace
by youwillnotstopme
Summary: This is the story that was on 917brat's page she is my sister and was posting this story up for me. Until I was able to post it on my own page. It is now off her page. and the full summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Re write of Harry's Grace Ch1

Summary-What happens when Harry isn't wanted by his parent; by his family? What happen when he is thought of a useless? What happen when he get a chance of happiness only to have it snatched from him? What happen if he wasn't totally alone in this? And more importantly what after all of this, all the hell he has been put through he goes to Pandora?

Chapter one – Goodbye mom and dad. Hello aunt and uncle.

A young three year old Harry, who looked absolutely filthy and half starved looking was sitting on his broken down bed crying. He was in, his washed out bare and bleak looking, room; which was in the very back of the Potter manor.

At the moment, with tears streaming down his face, he was trying his best to deny or come up with a reason for what he had heard earlier. You see, today had been both his brother's and his birthday. However, when he had gone down to celebrate it with his family he had found the party had already started, without him, and everyone was saying happy birthday to his brother; and only his brother. No one seemed to notice he was there, and if they did, they didn't seem to care; not in the least bit. Brokenhearted Harry ran up in to his room; weeping silently to himself, the whole way up as he did so.

Harry sobbed silently to himself as he thought back to that day. The accursed day that had changed his entire life. The day that had caused his parent to show their true colors and show that they thought his brother was much more important than he was. And more importantly the day he became less than nothing in his parent's eyes. Yes, all Harry could do was whimper slightly as he thought back to the day the bad snake man attacked them.

( Ok I am giving Harry a photographic memory and being really smart, plus it was only two years ago and even in the book Harry remembered bits of the attack nearly ten years after it happened.)

FLASHBACK/MEMORY( it is from a one year olds point of view, a smart one year old but still a one year old none the less. Sorry if it sucks trying to make it sound like a really small, but smart, child.)

Mommy had just put me and brother down for bed because it was really dark outside, I didn't care because we had been playing real hard all day and both me and brother were tired; so we didn't fight much when mommy had laid us down.

That's when Daddy began to scream loudly about a rat stabbing them in the back by telling someone something that he wasn't suppose to; or at least I got the feeling the rat wasn't suppose to. This seemed to make Mommy really scared and really mad cause she started crying and screaming back at Daddy; her face going red as her hair as she did so. Then Daddy shouted something back her which caused Mommy ran at me and brother and picked us up. She then quickly ran up the stairs without looking back; crying the whole way as she did so.

Once they got up the stairs mommy starting to move her head all around looking for something, but she couldn't seem to find it and that made her weep even harder then she had been before. That's when a loud bang was heard and daddy could be heard screaming from down stairs; which had caused mommy to jump slightly as she heard it. But soon then after that it went all quiet downstairs and Mommy seemed to be sobbing louder than ever and start throwing stuff around even harder than she had been before; trying to find something that she couldn't seem to be able to find.

That's when sounds could be heard coming up the stairs, sounds that sounded like footsteps. Mommy at hearing these sounds stiffened up then she stood up before quickly putting me and brother behind her. She was waiting for whoever was coming up the stairs to come in the room; the stick in her hand pointed at the door as she did so.

When whoever it was who was coming up the stairs finally did come in the room .Harry could honestly say that he felt like crying when he saw the snake like faced man that walked in. In fact, his brother, who was sitting beside him when the evil snake like man came in, did start crying.

Mommy seeing this man started to scream at him saying something leave her babies alone, about leaving us alone, to take her instead. Which the snake man didn't seem to like very much because he sounded really angry and scary when he started to hiss back at her. Telling her to move out of the way.

Only this time it was mommy who didn't like what was being said and she started scream loudly at the snake man; even louder than she had been before. Which in turn made the snake man even angrier then he was before and made him point a stick at Mommy.

Mommy seeing the stick being pointed at her began to cry, louder than I ever heard her cry before. Then a bright flash of a yellow light came from the stick; the snake man had in his had hand. Which hit Mommy and caused her to stopped crying and fell to the ground with a thud.

Seeing Mommy fall to the ground brother had started to cry even louder than he had been earlier, which made the snake man turn to face brother; a mean frown on his as he did so. He, the snake man, then pointed the stick a brother. Which I didn't like, seeing as the same stick had just made mommy fall down and not get up, and I really didn't want that to happen my little brother, not in the least bit. But I knew that wouldn't matter to the snake man so I threw my stuffed toy wolf at him; to get his attention. The snake man seeing, and feeling, this gave me even meaner frown then he had given my brother and pointed the stick at me; a really scary smile on his face as he did so. I was starting to regret throwing Wolfy at him now.

However, I didn't really get to think much on that last thought as a green light coming out of the snake man's stick. Then all I could think of was the screaming that I heard and the sudden burst of pain that I felt. After both the pain and the screaming ended the only thought on my mind was that I was really, really sleepy.

When I woke up the next time, my brother was being held by both Mommy and Daddy while they called him their little hero. When I tried to be picked up, they walked right past me as if I wasn't even there; as if I didn't even matter.

End FLASHBACK/MEMORY

Since that day, his parents had gone from treating him and his brother with an equal amount of love and devotion. To treating his brother as if he was a god come down to earth and treated Harry as if he wasn't even there; like he didn't matter to them in the least bit. Sometimes they treated him even worse than that. Sometimes they treated him as if he was the scum of the earth; as if he was someone who didn't deserve to breathe the same air as they did let alone be in the same room as them.

In fact, Harry knew and could honestly prove without a hint of doubt that he didn't matter to them at all. One such thing that could prove it would be how he had grown up with them so far. Seeing, as it was the house elves that took care of him, never his parents; and the house elves only took care of him because he had found them not because his parents had ordered it.

It was while thinking this and the other numerous thoughts that proved how much his family cared for him that cause Harry to once more begin to cry. Which lead Harry to how he was now.

Harry ,nearly two hours after he had came running up the stairs, was laying on his bed exhausted from the all the emotions he had been and still was feeling. That and from all the crying he had been doing earlier slowly began to drift off to sleep; like he had done many times since that night had occurred.

Only to jump up wide awake and frightened when the door to his, broken down room, burst open; with a loud angry sounding bang. Then, his mother, his father and then an old Man Harry knew was called Dumbledore stormed in to his rook; looking down their nose at him as they did so.

Seeing all of them in his room and seeing as none of them looked to happy to be there Harry suddenly got a really bad feeling in his gut. The feeling was only got worse when he saw the looks on his 'guest' faces. Looks that ranged from angry, bored, to calculating. All of which were being thrown his was by the three that had just tore their way into his room.

Harry got the feeling that whatever was about to happen, he really wouldn't like it. Sadly, Harry was proven absolutely correct, and the feeling of dread he had been feeling in his stomach turned to ice, when his father began to speak; his tone cold and full of icy rage as he did so.

"Boy, we saw you down stairs earlier. Why didn't you go wish you brother a Happy birthday? He saved your live, no matter how worthless it actually was, and all you can do is run off crying because something didn't go the way you want it to! Because you saw something you didn't like! No Potter is like that BOY! NO POTTER! YOU HEAR ME!" Harry hearing this jerked back in both fear and shock, while wondering how was wishing to be noticed on his own birthday a bad thing; and why his parents seemed to think it was.

However, before Harry could ask his father this or really, respond to what was being said his mother started to talk; her tone bored and disinterested as she did so. Sounding like she was talking to some stranger, she really didn't like or know very well but had to be polite to; instead of her son.

"You know boy, jealousy isn't a pretty thing; it can do really terrible things to a person. Instead of being jealous of you wonderful brother, the boy who lived, you should be grateful that your brother saved your rather pathetic life. But you're not are you. You want things to go your way, all the time and you don't care who you hurt to get your way do you?" After hearing, this Harry became even more confused then he had been with his father's message. Because as far as he knew he had never hurt someone, or ever really got his way in the first place. In fact, he never wanted to hurt anyone especially if it was only to get what he wanted. Therefore, he had no idea what his mother was talking about.

But sadly, Harry didn't have much time to be confused over what had been said to him. Because the confusion he had been feeling quickly turned to pure horror as he listened to just what Dumbledore had to say to him.

"My boy I'm sorry but you see, your jealousy is a very dangerous thing, and it leads to some very dangerous, very dark, paths. Now we can't let you hurt you brother because of that jealousy and the paths it will cause you to go down. That's why your parents and I have come to a very important decision. We had decided that for your brother's safety, and for the greater good of the wizarding world all together, that we're going to send you to your Aunt's house. On top of that for her safety, because we know your jealousy will eventually get the better of you, we decided that it would be a lot safer if we had your magic was blocked; permanently." This said Dumbledore raised his wand and shot out a stunning spell at the wide-eyed and panicked Harry; while his parents watched from the sidelines neutral or bored looks on their faces as they did so.

When Harry woke up from the stunning spell, that Dumbledore had fired at him, he found himself magically chained down in a circle made completely of runes. Runes that, despite all his studying, Harry had no idea what they where or what they meant. To make matters worse, or at least in Harry's mind, his parents and Dumbledore surrounding the circle; wands out stretched.

Dumbledore seeing that Harry was awake smile gently at the struggling boy, with his eyes twinkling at full blast, before happily stating at the, now completely enraged and panicking, boy chained down in front of him.

"Ahh! I see you're awake. That's very good. I needed you to be awake while we're doing this part of the ritual because for some reason if the subject of this ritual is asleep it doesn't work. Why it is like that, I have no idea seeing, as you don't need to do anything for said ritual to work. Though I do wonder …" Here Dumbledore paused and gave Harry another smile before continuing once more.

"Oh well there nothing I can do about that. So why don't you just sit tight right there while we begin; we wouldn't want this ritual to mess up now would we." This said Dumbledore stood in front of, the now really struggling and glaring, Harry and began the ritual; ignore the look on Harry's face that said he would love for the ritual to be completely wrecked as he did so.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the rune circle; with Harry's head as well as the couple large runes directly in front of him. While Harry's parents stood on either side of him so that they were positioned at Harry sides; they two were standing on the rune circle. The three than started to move is a helix pattern; taking special care to not touch Harry or the runes as they moved. Chanting in a monotone voice the entire time they were doing so.

"Take is one's vox quod redimio is down. Take nostrum mos quod planto is sic. Redimio is vox haud diutius permissum is sicco. Nos three votum is sic , sic planto is exsisto. Clausus is totus quod nunquam permissum is exsisto solvo. Nos volo is quod is ero. Nos three votum is quod is mos venio. Take nostrum mos take nostrum vires quod planto is exsisto. Sic mote is exsisto , sic mote is exsisto sic mote is exsisto ita mos is exsisto! Take is one's vox quod redimio is down. Take nostrum mos quod planto is sic. Redimio is vox haud diutius permissum is sicco. Nos three votum is sic , sic planto is exsisto. Clausus is totus quod nunquam permissum is exsisto solvo. Nos volo is quod is ero. Nos three votum is quod is mos venio. Take nostrum mos take nostrum vires quod planto is exsisto. Sic mote is exsisto , sic mote is exsisto sic mote is exsisto ita mos is exsisto Take is one's vox quod redimio is down. Take nostrum mos quod planto is sic. Redimio is vox haud diutius permissum is sicco. Nos three votum is sic , sic planto is exsisto. Clausus is totus quod nunquam permissum is exsisto solvo. Nos volo is quod is ero. Nos three votum is quod is mos venio. Take nostrum mos take nostrum vires quod planto is exsisto. Sic mote is exsisto , sic mote is exsisto sic mote is exsisto ita mos is exsisto!"

( Which means: Take this one's power and bind it down. Take our will and make it so. Bind this power no longer let it out. Us three wish it so, so make it be. Block it all and never let it be free. We want it and it will be. Us three wish it and it will happen. Take our will take our strength and make it be. So mote it be, so mote it be so mote it be and so will it be! Take this one's power and bind it down. Take our will and make it so. Bind this power no longer let it out. Us three wish it so, so make it be. Block it all and never let it be free. We want it and it will be. Us three wish it and it will happen. Take our will take our strength and make it be. So mote it be, so mote it be so mote it be and so will it be! Take this one's power and bind it down. Take our will and make it so. Bind this power no longer let it out. Us three wish it so, so make it be. Block it all and never let it be free. We want it and it will be. Us three wish it and it will happen. Take our will take our strength and make it be. So mote it be, so mote it be so mote it be and so will it be")

After this chant was finished Harry felt the enormous power that had been building up since the beginning of the ritual, come slamming down into him; causing his back to arch up and for him to scream in utmost pain. While Harry was screaming, he felt the utter torment of the very thing that made him, the very thing that was tied to his soul, being forced in to a small sphere and locked away from him. Causing Harry to once again let loose a loud keen of loss as he could no longer felt the constant warm and protection of his magic.

Once this had happened Harry immediately began to feel extremely weak as well as feeling hollow. Like he would never be able to feel whole again and this feel combined with the lingering pain he was still feeling caused him to black out. However, as he blacked out Harry heard something that sent a chill down his spine.

"Good, now the boy's out of the way. Send him to his Aunt's he shouldn't cause us any problems there, hell he can't cause us anymore problems as it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Rewrite Harry's Grace ch2

Summary-What happens when Harry isn't wanted by his parent; by his family? What happen when he is thought of a useless? What happen when he get a chance of happiness only to have it snatched from him? What happen if he wasn't totally alone in this? And more importantly what after all of this, all the hell he has been put through he goes to Pandora?

***This was made by my sister who shares the same account as me. ***

****Oh and I am making this chapter go fast and doing time skips because they really aren't important, they just show that Harry wasn't wanted by his blood family. The real story starts after he is adopted. And even then, it will be a couple of chapters until it is an Avatar crossover. ****

CHAPTER TWO-Is this what family is like?

Harry had been at his Aunt's house for nearly six months now and things had gone from bad to worse for him. Whereas before Harry had to only deal with being completely ignore, or over looked, and sometimes being glared at coldly at; as if he was scum at the bottom of their shoes. Now, it was much worse, and made him wish he had realized back at the potters how good he had, had it. Because, for the last six month, he had to deal with being glared at all the time, being at spat at, insulted and at times slapped around by both his uncle and cousin; especially if they were in a bad mood and his uncle had something to drink that night.

As it turns out Harry's Aunt and Uncle couldn't stand even the slightest thing out of the ordinary; not even the smallest thing. Meaning they really didn't like magic or anything remotely close to it; not in the least bit, which meant that despite the fact that Harry couldn't, and most likely never would be able to use magic, they still hated him; because of what he reminded them of.

In fact the fact that he couldn't use magic, would most likely never be able to use magic, seemed to make matters even worse for Harry; like he was a freak among freak to his so called family. This was one reason why not being able to use magic worse for him.

Another reason that not being able to use magic made matters worse for Harry was because he lost any protection he might have had from the fear his relatives might have had about his magic lashing out to protect him. This little fact became crystal clear to both Harry and his relatives, and really dug in the fact that he could no longer access his magic, when they began to punish him and no magic lashed out to protect him; like it normal would have done if it wasn't blocked from him.

It was mainly because of this, his lack of magical protection, that Harry's life steadily got worse and worse as the Dursley's came to terms with everything. As they all came to terms with the fact they could do whatever they wanted to Harry and he couldn't do much of anything to protect himself from it; that and the fact that no one from his world, the wizarding world, really would care what happened to him. All of this added up to the fact that that Harry's life was turning out to be a real nightmare made reality.

Finding and coming to terms with this fact the Dursley's were quick to begin to treat Harry like one would a slave. A slave that was, and still is hated by the entire family that it served. He was made to do all the dishes, cook all the food, scrub all the floors, do all the laundry, mow the lawn, fix the flower beds, clean the widows, vacuum all the rooms, pick up all Dudely's, his cousin's, toys, and clean the bathrooms; as well as all of the bedrooms. To put it bluntly he was made to do any and every chore his oh so loving family could think of.

He was made to do all of these chores, and he was made to do them every day; all without any rest or much to eat. If he even dared missed even one of these chores or even worse didn't complete all of his chores he was rewarded with a hard slap to the face or sharp punch to the back of the head. Followed by being shoved in the cupboard under the stairs, which was his room, without any food for the rest of the day. Then made to the chores he missed along with the next day's chores the following day.

Harry's life continued on like this, and Harry had gotten used to it; for the most part. In fact, he had gotten so used to it that it almost felt like normal to him; at least it did for about a year and a half. That is when things took an even worse turn for the worse; and all because of his magic.

As it turns out his magic was quiet literally a living thing and like all living things, it didn't like to be caged. It also needed to be used despite being bond, but at the same time couldn't be used any way Harry knew how. Therefore, Harry's magic made up its own way of being used; with Harry not having a clue as to what it was doing at the time.

Harry's magic knowing that it could not be used externally, or with a wand, but still knowing that it needed to be used it began to change Harry internally. Making sure that all the changes were the best if could do and none of them could be changed back as it did so. Sadly, for Harry, soon enough the changes that magic caused Harry were big enough, and physical enough, that the Dursleys had began to notice them.

At first, it was only small changes that no one, not even Harry, could really notice. To begin with, it had only started out with things like his bones strengthen and becoming much harder to break. Or his organs becoming harder and stronger; making them nearly impossible to pierce. That and his organs working a lot better and faster rate than they normally would. All things that were completely unnoticeable to anyone not a doctor or someone who has study the human body for a long period of time. And since Harry had not once, in his entire life, been taken to the doctors no one noticed these changes.

But then it got steadily worse as more and more changes started to occur; each one slowly becoming more noticeable than the last. Like when his bones becoming hollow like a bird's but at the same time keeping the insane strength and steel like feel they had before. This change made Harry a hell of a lot faster and lighter than he ever was before; it also had the unfortunate side effect of making him about half the weight he was suppose to be. His bones continued to change even further when magic made him double jointed on top of everything else it had done to his bones.

The changes in his bones became visible or at least more physically visible, when he started to look even more delicate then he had before. To put it frankly, Harry started to look even more harmless then he had ever looked. He literally started to look almost as delicate as a small bird; and Harry truly hated that fact.

Then after his magic had finished changing his bones, it began to make quick work of changing his muscles and their structure. The first thing his magic began to change about his muscles was the way they were build. Making them so that no matter how much work Harry put into it, or no matter how much work he was forced to do, his muscles would always stayed narrow and lean; so that Harry would always be fast on his feet.

Sadly, because of this Harry build changed from what had been a future stocky body frame to a more deceptive delicate lean build. A build that to hide that fact he was body was now made-up of pure muscles.

Muscles that instead of being bugged and noticeable where small and iron hard, as well as being lot more flexible than any child's muscles had the right being; hell he had the all the flexibility of a contortionist. This was the second thing his magic changed about his muscles.

The last thing his magic changed about his muscles was their strength. His magic after much work mad is so that his muscles were a lot stronger than any five year olds muscles had the right to be; muscles that only promised to get stronger as he got older. This physically showed to his family, when no matter how badly he was treated by them, no matter what they did to him, Harry always had a lean child-like swimmers build.

The next thing Harry's magic changed after his muscles and bones had been changed, were his eyes. The first thing his magic had changed about his eyes, and really one of the only things Harry liked about all the changes his magic had been doing, was that it completely fix them from the poor eight sight the Potter family had been cursed with. His magic then, after making sure they were one hundred percent correct, pushed his eyes beyond human sight; giving Harry vision a lot close to a hawk then a human. The second thing that Harry's blocked up magic did, much to Harry horror, was make itself literally shined out of those breathtaking emerald eyes. By doing this magic made Harry's eyes to glow with power and made them seem almost hypnotic; much to Harry's family horror because many people noticed and commented about his eyes.

This all happened to Harry between the age of four, when he was first dropped off to when he was about four and a half years old; and all of it really freaked out his Aunt and Uncle when it did happen. Especially when one day Harry went from stumbling around half blind to seeing perfectly clear; even in the dark. That and the fact his eyes seemed to all but glow in the dark didn't help matter much.

After that, it was smaller but no less telling things. Like the way his magic changed the way he used energy; or at least the way his body used the energy from the little food his family gave him. It made it so every little scrap he ate was like eating a feast. It made it so Harry could survive comfortable off just a slice of bread and a cup of water, nothing else, for at least a week. This began to show, much to both Harry and his so called family frustration, when Harry began to no longer look like a starved street rat and began to started looking like a perfectly health, rather breath taxingly beautiful, five year old. This was despite the fact his family only gave him less than the bare minimum and starved him for weeks at a time.

Finally, and the last straw his family could take, was the way magic had changed the way he physically looked, well other then what had before with his bones, muscles and eyes; which could of be explained off pretty easily enough. However, what his magic did next really couldn't have been.

His magic made his skin go from a sickly almost gray color to a completely health, noble looking, pale color; that seemed to have taken on an ethereal glow.

He grew a couple of inches in high over night. So that he looked the height he should have looked for the age he was; instead of two or three years younger like he had been.

His hair grew down to the middle of his back before growing natural silver and emerald green highlights that really stood out on his black hair. Black hair that seemed to of gotten even darker then it was before and seemed sucked in all the light around it; making the hair, there for the highlight in the hair, even more noticeable then it ever was.

Smooth delicate looking and long slender fingers replaced the shorter stubby ones that he had once had. The same for the palms of his hands, they too had become long thin and delicate; instead of stubby. Hands that, despite their fragile look, were actually now twice as strong as they had been before. The same thing that had happened to his hand and fingers happened to his legs and feet.

His face went from looking like a carbon copy of his father's and his brother to looking more like his mothers; only with a more noble or elf like quality to it. Much to his aunt horror, who now had to look at a face that reminded her of his sister's daily; instead of just eyes that looked similar to her sister's.

All and all the changes made Harry look very beautiful. But in a more otherworldly way than anything else and it was a look that the Dursley's wanted nothing to do with

All of this combined was too much for the Dursley family to take. They all saw the changes as prove, at least to them, of how much of a freak their nephew truly was. Because of this, and because how badly his family hated those outside the norm, Harry shortly after his fifth birthday, and a day after the last changes occurred, found himself being hit upside the head and thrown into the back seat of his Uncle's car.

A car that was soon tearing down the road as his Uncle ranted loudly at, the highly confused and terrified, Harry; who was still slightly disorientated and had a very familiar sinking feeling in his gut as he listened to his Uncle's rant.

"NO MORE! NO MORE OF THIS! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH THOSE OTHER FREAKS ARE PAYING US! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH ANY MORE OF THE FREAKY SHIT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH! NO, MORE YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE FREAK! THEY SWORE TO US WHEN THEY THREW THAT TWICE DAMNED BOY , THE USLESS FREAK, THAT…THAT…DISGUSTING THING WITH US THAT HIS FREAKNESS WAS BLOCKED AND WE DIDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING HAPPENING! BUT THEN THIS STUFF STARTED HAPPENING AND THE NEIGHBORS STARTED NOTICING AND QUESTIONING US ABOUT IT! QUESTIONING US! AND WHAT COULD WE DO ABOUT IT ALL OF IT? NOTHING THAT'S WHAT! …THE FREAKS PARENTS NEVER LEFT A CONTACT NUMBER TO GET WITH THEM IF WE WANT ASOMTHING, IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS TO THE BRAT! IT'S LIKE THEY DON'T WANT THE FREAK, DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM WELL IF THEY DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE! WHY SHOULD WE, GOOD, KIND AND NOMRMAL FOLKS LIKE US GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THOSE FREAKS! ALL I CAN SAY IS GOOD BYE TO DISGUSTING RUBBISH! BECAUSE I'M NOT HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF IT ANY MORE! MY FAMILYS NOT HAVING ANYTHING TO DO EITHER! TO HELL WITH THAT FREAKY WORLD OF THEIRS! TO HELL WITH IT YOU HEAR ME?"

This said Harry's uncle quickly turned off the highway and onto a dirty driveway. A driveway that lead to a very broken down and almost destroyed building with the words Orphanage hanging over it.

Apparently, they had arrived at where his uncle wanted to be at because he stopped the car soon after pulling into the driveway. He, Harry's uncle Vernon, then spun around in his seat and looked at the wide-eyed Harry, with almost an almost insane look in his eyes as he did so, before snarling out.

"Get the hell out of the car boy and if you know what good for you, you'll never mention that you even know our…no MY family and stay the hell way from us. Now GET. THE. HELL. OUT. OF. MY. CAR!" Harry frightened at the pure murderous rage on his uncle's face quickly climbed out of the car; only to find himself in the pouring rain as he did so.

However, before he could even attempt to do anything, like get back in the car and out of the rain, his uncle gunned said car and speed away; soaking Harry completely as he did so. Harry seeing this stared in shock as his only remaining family drove off leaving him soaked in the rain at the front steps of the orphanage; abandoned once more by those that where suppose to be his family. That's when something in Harry snapped and he thought one thing furiously to himself.

'That fine leave, I don't need you, I don't need anyone! I can take care of myself. It what I've been doing all along anyway. Besides, I am Harry James Po... NO! I am Harry Jam...I am Harry and I'm Proud of that! More importantly, I don't need anyone; especially people Like YOU! I can do fine on my own!'


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's Grace Ch3

Summary-What happens when Harry isn't wanted by his parent; by his family? What happen when he is thought of a useless? What happen when he get a chance of happiness only to have it snatched from him? What happen if he wasn't totally alone in this? And more importantly what after all of this, all the hell he has been put through he goes to Pandora?

***This was made by my sister who shares the same account as me. ***

Oh and I have made some corrections to the previous two chapter not many changes but there are a few.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Harry had been at the orphanage for three years now and had just turned eight years old. However, unfortunately, over the three years he had been at the orphanage, Harry's stay hadn't been all roses and daisies. In fact, his stay at the Orphanage was quiet similar to his stay at his former family's house; the Dursley's. Only it had a lot more kids in it. Kids, that were all trying, all very willing, and all very eager to bully him; instead of only just Dudley and his few friends like it had been at the Dursley's household.

I say, trying to bully him and not succeeding at bullying him, because over the years that Harry had been forced to stay at the orphanage, after being abandoned twice by those that were supposed to be his family, Harry had became almost completely emotionless, and didn't let anything that happened around him brother him. Especially not after he had been abandoned by those that were suppose to love and care for him not only once but twice. To Harry nothing that the orphanage did to him could hurt as much as that did.

This emotionless front Harry put up, really angered the other kids at the orphanage; mainly because no matter what they did, no matter what they said, to him they couldn't get a raise out of him. In fact, the fact that no matter how hard they tried they, the kids at the orphanage that is, couldn't get a raise out of Harry angered them more than anything else did. Even more then the fact that, and it was completely obvious to anyone that cared to look for it, most of the people coming to look to adopt, at least kids and not babies, always looked at Harry first; despite the fact he clearly both showed and said that he didn't want to be adopted.

In fact, the main reason that Harry had yet to be adopted was mainly because Harry really showed those that wanted to adopted him that they really didn't want him. He showed them that he truly didn't want to be adopted and that nothing they said or did would change his name. Even if he had to be a little cruel to those that wouldn't simply take a hint; or no for an answer.

Because of this anger, because of the jealousy of the children of the orphanage, soon the sneers and taunts Harry had been getting from the beginning of his stay at the orphanage turned into beatings. These beatings started about a year after Harry had been left at the orphanage. Harry had just turned six at the time, and the older kids at the orphanage had thought that beating him until he fell unconscious would be a perfect birthday gift.

Because of these regular and rather cruel beatings Harry's magic, even though it was bound, reacted once more to his suffering and changed him even more than he had been before. Mainly by giving him an even more advanced healing than the one he already had. Making the injuries he received from the beatings heal twice as fast as a normal; instead of about half as fast as it had before.

Seeing this Harry got the feeling the more or worse he was injured the quicker his magic would make his healing; though he was in no hurry to injure himself badly and find out if he was correct.

But sadly, the changes magic had continued to make upon him also caused Harry to be treated even worse by everyone at the orphanage; even the adults. His bond magic and his changes had ostracized him; had made him and outcast in the orphanage.

Because of this and the treatment of those that were suppose to care for him Harry began to draw even deeper within himself and to shut his emotions off even further than the already were. Especially when he noticed that, the worker of the Orphanage did nothing to stop these beatings, even when they accrued directly in front of them.

This combined with the fact that he was abandoned by all the adults he was suppose to trust (his mom, his dad, his aunt, his uncle and Dumbledore) left him complete distrusting and despising all adults he came in contact with. Which was one of the main the reason that, despite being one of the most beautiful, if not the most beautiful and smartest child at the Orphanage, he was never adopted; no matter how hard the people running the orphanage tried to get him adopted. Not that Harry really cared about any of that, because he was doing his best to make sure that he was never adopted in the first place.

That in mind Harry took off to his room; or at least the room he had been forced to stay in recently. After all today was the day, the orphanage called adoption day, and since Harry really didn't want to be adopted in the first place; that meant he had to make it difficult to find him. Harry knowing this took off, he quickly and silently glided out of the rooms with grace that no eight year old had the right to posses. Harry did all of this without being noticed once by a single soul of the numerous people that had been in the room he had just occupied.

Harry once he was out of the adoption room raced away as quick as he could; heading towards his room. Where he quickly grabbed a couple of his things before leaving once again. After all, he knew that his room would be the first place they would search for him and since he really didn't want to be found he needed to be long gone before they decided to look for him there. That in mind Harry, carrying the few thing he had gotten earlier from his room, head to the one place he knew the owner's of the orphanage never really looked for a kid; the small, nearly empty and torn up, library. After all why would they look for a kid in a place that kids normal avoided like a pledge.

Once in the library Harry went over to a shadowed corner of the room and pulled out one of the things he had grabbed from his room; it was a book. Only this wasn't just any book, but a book on ancient magic that Harry had found, a little over a year ago; in an abandoned old house. An old abandoned house that seemed to be hide by numerous charms and ward because Harry was the only one able to see it. Harry also seemed to be the only one who could enter it as well; if the layers of dust and spider webs meant anything.

The book was called, Ancient powers and the world of the wandless. And it was about the different powers that were out there. Powers that didn't require a wand to be used. Harry after finding this book was extremely excited.

After all, he had found out the ritual his parents and Dumbledore had done, only blocked his ability to use magic that required a wand; which sadly was majority of all wizarding magic. When he had found this out Harry had been really upset at first. That is until he found this book and found out about the numerous other types of magic. Magic that the wizarding world shunned and magic that didn't require a wand to be of use. In fact, it was because of magic just like that, his body had changed as much as it had. Which in itself was another reason Harry was reading the book he was.

Harry currently was in the first few chapters of the book, which was describing just what magic was, what different types there were and how they were used. So far, it had all been really informative and he was eager to find out more. So with that in mind Harry quickly opened up the book to the last page he had been on and began to read; at an amazingly quick speed quietly to himself.

MAGIC

_There are many different types of magic. The most common and most often used, as well as abused, type of magic is wizarding magic. Which more often than not, deals with the use of a wand to direct or use magic the within the body; and only within the body. However, while wizarding magic may be the most common magic out there, there are others types of magic; many other types. Some of which have never been truly recorded._

_And funnily enough these types of magic are easiest used and at their full power when wizarding magic is unavailable. In fact, it has been shown that squibs, or those that have lost their ability to wield wizarding magic, and there for thrown aside as useless to those in the wizarding world, are strongest in these types of magic. There has also been a couple of odd muggle here and there who have also been able to use these types of magic._

_Though it should be noted that these other magics take a lot more time to master and need a greater concentration to use then the average wizarding magics. But it should also be noted, in this writers opinion, that these other magics that are in this book are worth the time and patients put into mastering them. Because in the end these gifts if properly master can only be blocked by another users of a similar gift. _

_If properly master wizarding magic doesn't stand a chance against the other magics. But sadly most of those who can use other magics never get a chance nor have the knowledge of other magic to learn to properly harness theses rarer magics. Because the knowledge of how to use these magics and how to find if you have the talents in these magics have been lost over time. Except for the knowledge that I have been able to find and have place in this book. These other magics included but are not limited to:_

_Telekinesis __is a magical ability that enables the user to move objects with their mind. Such as something as easy as tooth pick to something heavy and complex as a bus. Some of the more powerful Telekinesis users can form shields of psychic energy to protect them and others. This is ability is also one of the more common magic's around the world; next to wizarding magic that is. In fact, it is common enough that a couple of muggles have been now to have Telekinesis and almost all squibs, if given enough time and practice, can use this ability to at least at a small amount; that is if they know about it. This ability is one of the easiest once to master. The users of this gift are usually vastly intelligent and have a very strong mental will. This gift can awaken at any time but the younger a person is when the gift is awaken the stronger the gift is. Though it should also be noted that if the ability is woken too early it could drive the user of the gift insane; like many other mental magics are known to. On another side note, once this ability is fully mastered the user can use the ability to float or fly by using telekinesis on his or herself._

_Telepath__ which is the ability to read other minds or thoughts, unless blocked for some reason. Some of the more powerful Telepaths can read a mind from miles away, or multiple minds at once; some can even plant thought, or commands into others heads. This is the third most common types of magic available and Muggles have also been known to have this ability; though they have a high risk of going insane then say a Squib if they do have this ability. This ability awakes in the teens from the ages of thirteen to the age of seventeen; rarely before or after those years. This ability though needs a strong will to control it and an even stronger strength of mind to not be driven insane by the constant bombardment of other thoughts. If the user of this ability is not strong enough mentally they can be controlled by others thoughts; instead of doing the controlling themselves. It is recommended that as soon as this ability is awake the user of said ability immediately learn first to block others thoughts out before they try anything else with their ability. Again, like many mental magical gifts this ability can easily drive the user of said ability insane. In fact, this ability is one of the most common gifts that drive its user insane._

_Empathy__ which is the ability to feel and control others emotions. This ability like both a telepath and a telekinesis requires a lot of mental strength and will to be of any user to the user of said ability. Because if the user is weak will he or she will be overran by other emotions; controlled by the emotions of those around them. It is recommended that a user of this ability learn to shield their mind as soon as possible to prevent such a thing from happening. If someone had this ability, they often are also gifted with either telepath or telekinesis as well. This is also another very common gift; yet at the same time rarer then wizarding magic. Like most mental magics, this gift can lead to insanity if not used correctly of if the user will is not strong enough._

_Pschometry__ which is the ability to see the past history of an object while touching it. This ability is rarer then telekinesis, and most often seen in muggles than anything or anyone else. The ability mostly activates when the user of the ability is a young teen around the ages of ten to fifteen. In addition, if this ability is not controlled and mastered quickly it can quickly drive it user insane. This ability is often thought of as a curse to those who first get it and more often than not the user of these ability takes to wearing heavy clothing so they do not touch anything; seeing as the ability is activated from skin contact to an object or person. This ability is considered a curse because not only do the user of said ability see the past of what every they are touching but can feel it as well. In fact, history has shown that if a person is powerfully enough gifted in this ability they can actually get scars or injuries from the past they are viewing. This ability takes an extremely strong will to use and is difficult to master. This is a rare ability to get and one of the most unwanted magic gifts out there._

_Postcognition__ which is the ability to see into the past. It is similar to Pschomety but does not need touch to activate nor is it considered a curse; because unlike Pschometry it is only viewing or seeing the past. This ability is totally random and can not be controlled, nor can it be taught. The user must be gifted with the ability for it to activate. Most users get this ability at the ages of five to ten. Some get it sooner and some get it later but there has been no recorded person getting it before the age of four or after the age of thirteen. This ability like Pschomerty and many other mental magical gifts can drive the user insane if they do not have a strong enough will to use it and stand up to any vision they may get. Luckily, this ability is rare to get, rarer than most gifts and with certain magical objects, the visions can be blocked if the user does not have a strong enough will to stand against them._

_Precognition__ which is the ability to see the future. This ability may range from a simple gut feeling, to visions of what may happen, to a general knowledge of what will happen. This ability is like its counterpart with the ability to see in the past, as it can drive its user insane if they do not have a strong enough will; simply from knowing to much about what may happen. The stronger the ability is in the user, the strong the chance of this happening is. Fortunately, this ability is much rare then any of the earlier listed abilities. If a user has this ability it will awaken from ages nine to twelve, unless a traumatic experience awakens it earlier than that._

_Healing__ which is, as the name suggests it is, the ability to heal others with the user's inner energy. This ability does not need to be mastered quickly because it really will not harm the user or others. However, if the user wants to be able to use this gift fully and correctly she or he will need to practice constantly and learn all they can about the human body and it functions. This gift, depending on the amount of strength and power you have in the gift, can heal simple cuts, to broken bones, to internal injuries, to near death like injuries. This gift is extremely rare, mainly because no one seems know or understand what is happen when they do have this gift; so they never train it up to be of any use to anyone but the users of said gift. This gift first shows when the user starts healing his or her own injuries quicker than normal; without any given thought. The faster the self-healing the stronger the gift is. It should also be note that this gift is known to get stronger the older and more experienced the user is, or the more often the gift is used. This gift can awaken anywhere from the ages of four to the age of sixteen._

_Wild magic or ciaos magic__ This ability is very dangerous to gain and in the writer opinion not uncommon enough. It is an ability that most wizards get permanently if they no longer have access to their wands or magic; and most likely will never again have access to either. Though it should be noted that wizards in extreme emotion distress can also use this gift, but only when they do not have their wands on them; and afterwards they will be in extreme amount of pain. This ability is often, and completely mistakenly, been called some form of wandless magic but I can not stress it enough, this is not wandless magic and it is not wizarding magic. It should never be treated as such. This ability is caused by the buildup of a magical core within someone with no way to release said core. Because of this build up the magic will try to find some way to get out or be used. Be it violently, such as literally tearing its user apart to be used, to something a bit more peaceful. If it does use a more peaceful approach, it will change the body of the user to best suit it and to best suit the user's environment. Though it should be noted the changes are painful and in some cases extremely noticeable. Another thing that should be understood is that the magic can only be used inside the body and can not be control at all, which is where it got its name form. This ability is often tied together with several other magical abilities because the built up magic tries to pull out all ability, be they weak or strong, in its users body in an attempt to get rid of all of its spare energy. Not much more is known about this ability because so few wizards will willingly bind their magic and toss away their wands. Even few live after the pain of being separated from their magic. This ability is unlike because of the uncontrollability of it and the often painful and bloody changes the magic makes in an attempt to be used. This magic can be very violent and the very few cases that have been successfully recorded have been proven that the magic as been fittingly named._

_Pyrokinesis __which is a magical ability to generate, manipulate and control the element fire. The people who have this ability are usually very quick to anger and have, well fiery tempers. This ability is not as rare as being able to see into the past or future. However, is still a lot rare then having the ability to read minds or move things with the mind. This ability needs to be quickly brought under control and mastered as soon as possible. Because this ability is not only a danger to the user, if left uncontrolled, but it is also a danger to the people around this user as well. This ability awakens in its user around the ages of six to sixteen. On a side note, it is rare for an element user to have other elements as well but it can happen, if it does happen they never have the ability to use their first elements opposites. Therefore, no Pyrokinesis will be able to control or use water as an element._

_Hydrokinesis__ which is the magical ability to generate, manipulate and control the element water. The people who have this ability are usually calm, collect, and generally become healers because the healing ability of the water they control. But at the same time, like water, they can be incredible dangerous when angered and can be compared to a raging typhoon when fully angered. This ability is about as rare as the ability of Pyrokineses. Like Pyrokinesis users a person with this ability will need to learn to control it quickly, both for their safety and others well being. This ability awakens when the user is six to the age of sixteen. One a side note, like Pyrokineses, the user of this element can not use the opposite element. Therefore, if a person had the ability to control water they will not be able to control fire. _

_Geokinesis__ which is the magical ability to generate, manipulate and control earth. People who have this gift are calm, easygoing and well, down to earth. However, when angered they attack with the force of an earth; deadly and destructive like an earthquake. This gift like the other element can be dangerous to the users and those around the user if not the gift is not mastered. Users of this ability, like the two earlier elements, activate it from the ages six to the age of twelve. If a user has this ability will not be able to use wind or lightening magic well._

_Aerokinesis __which is the magical ability to generate, manipulate and control the wind or the very air around the user. People who have this gift are general free spirited, kind and gentle natured but if and when angered attack with the force of a hurricane with cutting blade like winds. This gift, like all the other elements, needs to be mastered quickly before the user loses control and hurt, his or her self or those around them. If the user has this ability it will awake at the ages of ten to fifteen; which is a slight age difference from the previous elements why is unknown. Also, if the user has this ability he or she will not be able to use earth manipulation and will be weak against some lightening manipulation attacks. On a side note, some users who have this ability also get fire manipulation and user the wind to strengthen their firepower. Another interesting, but not so important, fact is that some users of this gift have used the air around themselves to lift themselves in the air and latterly fly around._

_Electrokinesis __which is the magical ability to generate, manipulate and control electricity. People who have this gift a usually quick tempered and judgmental but they calm down just as quick. The same could be said for those on the receiving end of their punishments, which are fierce swift and painful; quiet like lightning strikes. This gift, like all elements, needs to be mastered before it harms it user and those around its user. It will activate in the use at the ages of thirteen to sixteen. The user of this gift will not be able to use earth element manipulation and have lots of difficulty with wind element manipulation. On a side note people who get this gift and water manipulation often use water to power up their lightening power or use the lightening the can control to attack nerves; leaving those they are fighting against unable to put up much of a fight._

_Shadow manipulation__ which has also been known to be called darkness manipulation, is the magical ability to merge with, control, call up and draw power from darkness or shadows. A person who has this gift is usually darker in nature and prefers to be left alone. They often try to blend into the shadows and remain unseen by those around them. When angered the users of this gift usually turn into those who angered them worst nightmare and uses there very fears to tear them apart; though it should be noted that it is nearly impossible to anger a shadow user. This gift also allows the user with this ability to hide in and travel through shadows. Again, like all elements, it needs to be master quickly or the user will hurt his or her self and those around it. It activates at the ages of eight to twelve sometime a little before and sometime a year or so after but never later than that. This ability is rarer than all the other elements and previous mentioned abilities. If the use activated this ability, he or she will never be able to use Light manipulation and in some case have light sensitive eyes._

_Light manipulation__ which is the magical ability to control, call up, and use all source of light as a form of attack or defense. The people who are gifted with this ability are often extremely caring, and loving to those they care about. But at the same time can be extremely judgmental and often sees things in only black and white. When angered they revenge is slow but long lasting, and not easily forgettable. They are at their most powerful when they are in the sun or any form of light be it artificial or real. This ability allows the user to call on bright flashes of light to blind their enemy. This ability also often gives the user the ability to use illusions by bending the light either around them or the person they are using the illusions on; though this is only with those with a very strong ability in this gift. The ability like other elements needs to be master quickly or the use and those around the user will be harmed. This gift activates around the ages of nine to twelve. This ability is rarer than all the other elements and previous mentioned abilities; except for darkness. If the user has this gift, he or she will never be able to use darkness/shadow manipulation. On a side note all light manipulators hate darkness/shadow manipulators on an instinctive level. The same is true for shadow/Darkness manipulators and Light manipulators._

_Cryokinesis__ which is the magical ability to generate, manipulate and control ice. People who have this ability are usually called e emotionless or cold hearted but they are not it just takes a while to get under their icy shield; though once you are friends with someone with this ability they will go through hell and high waters to keep you safe. Also, while it may take a while to truly anger someone with this ability it is a very dangerous thing to do. Because when they are finally angered, they are as dangerous as standing naked dripping wet in a blizzard. People with this ability can use, ice, wind and water. However, it takes a lot more concentration for a user of this ability to use only wind or water instead of the combined form of the two elements; which is ice. Like any element ability if control of this ability is not practiced and master when the ability activates then the user is a danger to him or herself and those around them. This ability is a lot rare then the other elements because it is a combined element and usually awakens at the ages of ten to fourteen. A user who had this ability can not use its opposite the ability to control magma._

_Magma manipulation__ which is the magical ability to control, call up, and generate Magma. The people that have this gift a generally are grounded, almost like an inactive volcano, but when they do lose their temper, they really lose it, and explode in a way that they would do an erupting volcano proud. People who have this gift can control magma, earth and fire. However, like ice, they have a more difficult time controlling the earth and fire elements then they do magma. Like any element ability if control is not practiced and master when the ability activates then the user is a danger to himself and those around them. In addition, like the Cryokinesis ability, this ability is a lot rare then the other elements in fact this is the second rarest elements on can gain. If the user had this ability, it activates from the ages of fifteen to seventeen; no soon, no later. A user that has this ability will never gain control over ice._

_Chlorokinesis__ which is the ability to generate, manipulate and control plant life. The people who have this gift are generally calm and caring people, almost motherly and are furiously protective of those they care about. However, at the same time if they are hurt by those they trust the can be as unforgiving as the very nature they control. People who have this gift are general hard to anger bur if anger there is no place you can hide to get away from them; seeing as there is always some type of plant somewhere. This gift, like the other elements, can be dangerous to the users and those around the user if not the gift is not mastered. Also like both Magma manipulation and Cryokinieses the ability to use chlorokinesis is a combined element. So the user will be able to use plants, earth and water but earth and water will be harder to use then plants themselves. This ability is one of the third rarest elements a user can get and is very much sought after. If the user has this gift, they will get it at age's ten to twelve. If the user has this gift, he or she will never be able to use metal manipulation or as some call it Ferrokinesis._

_Ferrokinesis __which is the magical ability to manipulate and control metals. Even at times pull precious metals from the earth in their raw form and use them; though only the very strongly gifted in this ability can do that. The people who have this gift are usually very scientific, very fact loving, they adore and practical worship technology; they rarely go out into nature and always look at things from a scientific point of view. People who have this gift are very gifted in weapons and technology they are also nearly impossible to anger; unless you destroy some form of their technology around them. This gift, like the other elements, can be dangerous to the users and those around the user if not the gift is not mastered. Also like Magma manipulation, Cryokinieses and the ability to use chlorokinesis, Ferrokinesis is a combined element. These means the users of this gift can control metal, earth and fire; though at a much smaller degree then magma can. However, it should be known that they will always find that manipulating metal alone is a lot easier to them the manipulating fire and earth by themselves. Users of this gift activate their ability form ages ten to nineteen. This gift is just as rare as the other combined elements and is rarely ever seen. If the user of this gift activates it, he or she will never be able to use Chlorokinesis._

_Sand manipulation__ which is another less know about magical ability it, like its name suggests, gives the user the ability to control sand. Not much in known about this ability and even after all my years of searching I can not find out much more then what I have found. All I can say is that besides giving the user control over sand it also lets the user have a smaller amount of control over earth and wind. I have also found out that this ability usually awakens at age six to eleven._

_Atmokinesis__ which is the magical ability to control the weather this is the rarest gift out there and very little is known about it except for that this gift also allows the user to have a lesser control over water, wind, lightening, and ice. This ability only can be used, if the user had it awaken at the ages of eleven to twelve. Before or after that one of the elements drop and the user will have control over another element besides storm. This is said to be the hardest gift to master and often kills everyone around the user and the user itself when they are trying to master it; there have been no known true master of this gift ever recorded._

_These abilities are…._

Harry, who had been reading his book for about the last forty-five minute and who was totally enraptured in said book, was completely startled when a surprisingly loud noise caused him to jump slightly; which in turn caused him to lose his place in the book as well.

See this, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back into his book until he found out what and where the sound had came from, Harry placed said book down and glared up at the direction the sound had come from in the first place.

Only to freeze in place when he saw just what had made the noise, it was a couple, one that was most likely looking to adopt, and the woman of the couple was looking at him starry eyed. Seeing this Harry quickly and silently cursed to himself before getting up preparing to make a break for it before the woman had a chance to say anything. Unfortunately, the husband of the couple seemed to sense this and moved in front of the door, Harry's only exit, just as his wife started talking.

"Oh My god you are just so adorable, why haven't you been adopted yet? I'm sure with you looks you'd be one of the first children to be adopted." Harry hearing this sneered at the woman before answering her in a mocking cold tone; once again trying to make sure he wasn't adopted.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to be adopted because of the way I look. Maybe it's because I really don't give a fly hoot if I am adopted at all! Did that thought ever cross the sad excuse of what you call a human mind?" This response seemed to anger the husband because he growled and stepped towards Harry while snarling out.

"Why you little…" Only to be stopped by the calming hand of his wife on his shoulder. A wife who saw currently looking at Harry with a sad but comforting looking on her face. Harry seeing this look sneer once more at the woman before spitting out.

"What the hell do you think your look at?" But instead of getting angry like Harry thought she would, the woman only offered Harry a sympathetic smile before she starting speaking to him; her tone both calm and commanding as she did so.

"I get the feeling you have had a difficult life and I understand that it's hard to let go of what happened and let someone else in; when so many people have already hurt you. But if you let someone adopt you, let them heal the hurt you've been through, and take care of you like you need to be then…"This was all the woman said before Harry interrupted her, his tone cold enough to freeze a fire as he did so.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about but I know I am not going to get adopted by anyone! Especial by some, lovely dovey, bitch like you!" But this seemed too much for the husband to take because as soon as the words left Harry's mouth he roared at Harry and charged at him. Harry seeing this smirked knowing that without a doubt if the man hit him the orphanage would never let the couple adopt him; those leaving him unadopted once more.

Unfortunately, for Harry's plan the woman seemed to realize this as well because before her husband could get his hands on the smirking Harry she quickly grabbed his shoulders and all but screamed out.

"David stop that! You're doing exactly what the kid wants you to do! Don't attack him you know he is just saying that so he doesn't get adopted! Please sweet heart let show him that not all adults are bad, that he wants to be adopted; that he wants a family. Please sweet heart, please try for me!" This, much to Harry disappointment, seemed to calm the husband, who name was apparently David, down. The wife seeing this gave her husband a simple beautiful smile, which even Harry would admit made him feel a little bit happier after seeing it, before turning back to Harry and in a soft caring voice began to introduce herself to the still sneering/scowling boy in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Rebecca White, this is my husband David White and we're here because we really want a child and don't seem to be able to have one. But none of the children here seem to click with me…that is until I met you. Please give me…give us a chance and I promise if you don't like us I will take you back here and you can continued to stop yourself from being adopted. But please just please, please give me a chance to prove to you that I can be a good mother, please!"

This caused Harry to blink and mental wince at the desperation in her voice as she said this. He knew that even he wasn't cold enough to turn down such a request like that; especially after being spoken in such a broken tone. That and in some small part of him that he had been trying so desperately to ignore he too wanted to be adopted, he too wanted some on to call family; and this Rebecca White called to that part of him when she spoke about wanting a child.

So Harry, looking at Rebecca in her eyes, and ignoring David's quiet mutter about being able to find another kid if they looked a little bit longer and how they didn't need such a stuck up brat, said.

"My names Harry I don't have middle or last name…well I do but I will never use them. And I guess will give you a chance but if you ruin that chance I swear I will get away from you rather you like it or not. And I can't, I won't be calling you mom…at least not right now." Once this left Harry's mouth he found himself engulfed in a bear hug as Rebecca excitedly exclaimed

"I swear you won't regret this! I'll be the best mom to you possible! I swear." And with those words the adoption, even if it was only temporarily at the moment, of Harry began.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's Grace Ch4

Summary-What happens when Harry isn't wanted by his parent; by his family? What happen when he is thought of a useless? What happen when he get a chance of happiness only to have it snatched from him? What happen if he wasn't totally alone in this? And more importantly what after all of this, all the hell he has been put through he goes to Pandora?

***This was made by my sister who shares the same account as me. ***

CHAPTRER FOUR

Harry had been with his family for a year now and he was finally starting to trust them; finally starting to see them as his family. But it hadn't been easy for them or for him to get as far as they had. Thinking back to how he was when he first arrived at his new home , as well as the hell he had put his family through in the beginning of his stay there Harry really couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his mouth.

FLASHBACK  
><span>

Harry looked out, blank face, at what he was told was to be his new room; by his new parents. It was a rather large, if slightly empty, room that looked both calming and homey despite the little amount of things in it. Looking at it Harry could immediately tell that much larger and much more clean then the room he had at the orphanage. Yet, at the moment, Harry would easily give up this large, homey and clean room to be back in the orphanage, in the smallest and most broken down filthy room, and not be where he was right now. All for the simple fact, that being in this room meant that he was finally adopter and despite the fact he had agreed to being adopted in the first place he was really starting to regret it. Especially when he realized just how little privacy he would be getting in his new house compared to the privacy he had gotten at the orphanage.

Sighing and knowing that there was little he could do about it know Harry began to put his stuff up in his room; even if it wasn't much. All he had the cloths on his back, which was a dark green t-shirt and a black pair of jeans, and a beat up dark green backpack, filled with the few belongs he had from the orphanage, tossed over his shoulder.

Harry knowing that he needed to get everything in its place and that he needed to have the few books he had found hidden quickly put his book bag down and opened it before emptying it out. Once the bag was empty, Harry began putting everything where he wanted it. He placed the few handmade toys he had on the built in shelve of the wall. There were only four of them and each one looked a little misshapen obviously done by the hands of a child, a skilled child but a child nonetheless. Then he placed the papers and pencils he had for writing and art in the desk that was in the room. After he had done this Harry started on the most important part of his unpacking and started placing up, in hidden places all over the room, the things that had taken up the most room in his backpack; his books.

The first one he put up was the book he had been reading when his new 'parents' had found him; the book Ancient powers and the world of the wandless. Which was quickly placed in between the headboard of his bed and his mattress; which Harry had found to be a good hiding place because people, for some reason, never seemed to think to check there.

The second book Harry hide was another book of magic that he was lucky enough to find; which Harry really didn't think was luck but his magic trying its best to help him in anyway it could. The book was called: The wonders of Gaia which Harry promptly placed under the dresser; taking special care to put it in the very back as he did so.

The third book wasn't a book on magic or anything related to it. In fact it was a rather beat up and old book that Harry had found in the library trash. It was a book on meditation, which was called: Your mind and you. Harry didn't bother with hiding this book and placed it on his desk; not care what either of his adopted parents might think if they say it as he did so.

Then the fourth and final book that Harry took care of was one of his favorites and one of the books that actually helped him the most at the orphanage. It was a book on Psychology; which funnily enough was called Psychology. Harry, like the book before it did not bother to hide it, nor care what anyone would think about it, as he placed it directly on the middle of his bed; preparing to read it later on that night.

After Harry had all of this put up, he walked out of the room and headed to where his adopted parents were. Knowing that both he and they needed to have a talk; if only to avoid a confrontation later on.

It took Harry only a couple minutes to find his adopted parents and when he did he walked over to where they were and sat down; not speaking. Waiting for them to begin the conversation and not wanting to help them in even the slightest way. Rebecca seeing the cleared her throat and awkwardly began the conversation in a nervous tone.

"So…um Harry I see you unpacked and everything and….ahhh well was everything to your liking? Not that, that all you going to have...I mean I plan on taking you shopping a little later so we can get you clothes and some other stuff But I thought you would like to get settled in first and…" Her she trailed off an embarrassed blush on her face as she did so. Harry seeing this blush felt a little guilty, remembering how kind she was earlier, and cleared his throat a little before in a grudging voice answering her.

"It fine Rebecca, the room is a really nice. I love the colors and it has everything I need it there. Plus, I was able to unpack all of my things and put them in the places I wanted to. Thank you." Harry as he said this ignore the slight wince his adopted mother gave; at both his monotone and the fact he said her name and not mother

"Well that's good. I am happy you like you room and I promise we will get the clothing you need in a little bit…" However, before Rebecca could say anything else it seemed her husband had, had enough of Harry's attitude towards both his wife and himself. Because he interrupted his wife and marched over until he was directly in front of Harry's face before snarling out.

"LOOK YOU BRAT WE ARE YOU PARENTS AND YOU ARE GOING TO RESPECT US! ESPECIALLY MY WIFE! DO YOU HEAR ME! AND BY RESPECT I MEAN THAT YOU WILL ANSWER WHEN SHE SPEAKS TO YOU IN POLITE TONES! YOU WILL CALL HER MOTHER AND YOU WILL CALL ME FATHER! AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY THAT WE GOT YOU OUT OF THAT HELLHOLE THEY CALL AN ORPANAGE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Harry after hearing this looked at the red faced and panting man in front of him. Before raising an eyebrow at said man and saying; in a tone that should just how much respect he had for the man in front of him.

"Not in your life."

END FALSHBACK

Harry as he thought on the continued to laugh softly to himself. There had been many confutations like that one. Conversations Harry couldn't help but remember as he continued to think on about his past.

FLASHBACK

Harry had been with his new family for about two months now and he had gotten everything he needed to make his stay comfortable. But now that he was settled in, his adopted family thought it was time Harry headed to public school. Which was something Harry really didn't want; which lead to the argument Harry was in right now.

"Look Harry you need to go to school. You need it to function in live and by law, we have to send you. I thought you would be happy about school you seem really eager to learn if those books upstairs on your desk and bed mean anything. So why are you fighting us on this." This was Rebecca and she was speaking in a soft calming tone trying to Harry to agree with her without much of a fight. However, it didn't seem to work as Harry snapped back at her; not effected by her tone in the least bit.

"I do like to learn, but I don't see why I have to go to school to do so. I mean I can learn just fine on my own. I have been doing it for a couple of years now and I am way ahead of those in my age bracket. SO why do I have to go to school and learn things I have already know for a couple years now anyway?"Rebecca hearing this felt her eyes widen she knew what was wrong and why Harry didn't want to go to school but before she could say anything her husband spoke up; tired of being argued with.

"Look kid you are getting a bit to bit for you britches. We said you are going to school which means you are going to school no if and or buts about it. As for being above you age bracket, don't you think you are getting a little arrogant there. I mean kids you age have been in school and have been taught by an adult so they are probably ahead of you. .." Here Harry raised an eyebrow in a tone drowned in sarcasm cut off David; much to his wife amusement. Amusement that quickly doubled and nearly caused her to fall over laughing when she heard what Harry had said.

"Yes because I am sure most eight early nine year olds can read big thick tomes on meditation and psychology without any help and have been doing so for more than a year now. I am sooo sure you are right and I am really behind them after all I should be reading things a lot more difficult at my age. I am sure you were." This seemed a little too much for David to take because he quickly jerked up, until he was looming over Harry, face red with rage; looking ready to hit Harry.

Fortnightly Rebecca could see what he was doing, and could see how close he was to snapping because she quickly stepped in front of her husband before thing else could escalate. As she did this Rebecca sent a calming smile to her husband and began to speak in a soothing tone; calming down both of the people in front of her as she did so.

"Harry I know you don't want to go to school but I was being honest about you having to go to school; so that is not up for discussion. However, we can have the school give you a placement test. Meaning that you will be in the classes that can actually teach you things you don't already know….though you may be in classes with students older then you if you do this. Also Harry I know you don't like the situation you are in right now but please try to make the best of it and not tease or aggravate your father any more. He has been have a really hard week and needs some time to relax" At hearing this both Harry and David glared at each other before humping and turning away from each other. Rebecca seeing this and taking it for an agreement rolled her eyes and turned around.

**END FLASH BACK**

Harry as he recalled this smiled slightly. Yeah ting in the beginning had been rough. But Rebecca always seemed to know how to make things better. In fact, it was because of that ability that things had turned out as well as they had. Yeah they had, had some bumpy rides but in the end because Of Rebecca, because of his mother, things always turned out for the best. Like the time his magic had made yet some more changes to him and his mother had found out about his past; as well as his magic al abilities.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry, as he laid in his bed, could help but sigh. He had been with is new adopted family for about five months now and he was finding it extremely difficult to keep his distance. Especially when his adopted mother kept on being so kind and understanding. Especially when she looked at him with such warm eyes. Eyes he had only ever seen been directed at his twin brother, by his mother, and at Dudley, by his aunt. Those eyes made him want to be close to her.

However, at the same time Harry knew he couldn't, no that he wouldn't get close to her; get close to anyone ever again. Because sooner or later she would grow tired of him, or find him not to her liking, and then she would abandon him; like every adult he had known so far has done already. That in mind Harry closed his eyes, ignoring the stinging of the tears he knew were there, and turned around to go to sleep. Trying to make himself believe that he really didn't care or need Rebecca in his life as he did so.

Nearly three hours after he had fallen asleep Harry was jerked awake by a blinding pain in his throat. A pain that felt like someone had sandpaper and was slowly dragging it down his throat; repeatedly. Then it got even worse and Harry began to feel like he had swallowed acid or something; because of the burning feeling his throat was now giving him. Soon the agony in his throat became too much and Harry began to almost silently cry to himself.

That is when Harry felt something he hadn't felt in the longest time. The feeling of warm arms pulling him into a comforting hug. Eyes wet with tear Harry looked up wide eyed at the person who was hugging him to see Rebecca looking at him extremely worried and hugging him in an attempt to offer him some comfort for the pain he obviously was in. Harry highly confused couldn't stop himself from asking in an unusually soft broken tone.

"Why are you helping me…why are you being so nice to me?...What do you want from me?" Rebecca hearing this couldn't stop a choked sob from escaping her lips as she tightened her hold on Harry.

"I don't want anything form you Harry…except for you to be happy and safe; like anyone who dare calls themselves a mother would." Harry hearing this blinked before saying something that made Rebecca both cry harder and nearly growl out in anger.

"Huh no one's ever cared before." Harry after he said this one more lost the battle he had been have with consciousness and passed out; still in Rebecca's arms. Rebecca both seeing and hearing this held on to Harry and began to rock him, determined to be there for him when he needed her; even if he didn't want to admit it.

A good hour later Harry felt himself slowly begin to wake up. Only to jerk up slightly in confusion when he heard someone's soft breathing and arms tighten around him. Highly confused, and slightly nervous, as to what was going on Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Once he did Harry could barely stopped himself from shouting out in surprise when he saw just whose hold he was in; it was Rebecca's his adopted mothers hold. Harry head hurting from both the pain he had been previously feeling and from being so confused quickly began to shake Rebecca up before asking her in a tone that tugged on her heartstrings.

"Why? Why did you hold me? Why did you come in here you couldn't of heard me crying? So Why?" Rebecca hearing this gently kissed Harry forehead before responding.

"First off I came in here to check on you and a saw you crying in pain. I couldn't stand that sight so I immediately came in and held you trying to help you through your pain. However, it didn't seem to help because you passed out soon after words. I didn't want to leave you alone though in case something happened so I stayed by you to make sure you were okay. As for why it is simple because I honestly care for you. I know you don't trust me and I know you don't want to be here but I honestly can't help but think of you as my son and nothing you or anyone else can say will ever change that or the feelings I have for you. Because Harry I can promise you I will always care about you!" Harry hearing this got a glint in his eyes before he looked up at his mother through his eyelashes. He then with a slightly challenging yet venerable tone asked her.

"So you say that you will care for me no matter what? That no matter what happens you will always feel the same for me? What about if I tell you about my past will you still care for me?" Rebecca at hearing this went wide-eyed before she clutched Harry to her.

"No Harry nothing you say or do will ever make me stop caring for you. Yes, I may be disappointed in you at times but nothing will ever stop me from caring about you!" Harry hearing this simple smirked before telling her.

"We'll see about that." Harry then started telling her everything he could remember about his life. Starting out with how it was like at the Potters home before going to his Aunt's house and then finally the Orphanage. Not leaving out a single detail, not even about his magic and the changes it had made, and all Rebecca could do as Harry told her his tell was place a hand over her mouth and sob silently at the life the child before her had lived through. Once he was done Harry throat was horse and he looked up at her with a challenge clear in his eyes as he did so.

"So what do you think now? Do you still care?" Only to be swept into the biggest hug he had ever been part of while Rebecca repeatedly mutter while stroking his hair.

"You poor boy, you poor boy."

END FALSHBACK 

Since that day, Harry knew he had been full accepted, by his adopted mother at least, and to top it off his mother had believed him about the magic and continued to let him study it. She even helped him study when he found out what his magical gifts were; at least the ones he knew about so far. One he knew was healing, another he knew was wild magic. The other he wasn't a hundred percent sure of he could feel them but they hadn't awoken yet. But he did know from the feel of them he had at least one mental gift and an element maybe two; which ones he wasn't really quiet sure of yet.


End file.
